Attack on comatose ward
by fluffykiwii
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself being chased by a titan with almost no memory of how you got there? What if you were stuck in your favorite anime? What would you do if you were Asexual but found yourself as the main OC and possible love interest in a badly written OC fanficiton? What would Andy do? OC fanfiction with no pairings because we need more of these, enjoy!


I bet you're wondering why I'm being chased through the farm land between walls Rose and Maria by a 6 meter class titan in a blue satin dress and converses, aren't you? I bet you're wondering how I ended up so far out in titan country, on my own.  
I bet you're wondering how the fuck I ended up in a fictional universe for god's sake. As much as some of us wish it wasn't, attack on titan isn't actually real. For god's sake, it's just an anime!

Or at least I thought it was.

I can promise you know; I'm just as confused as you are. Anywya, even if it was real and there was a way to..swap universes I wouldn't have ever wanted to. No one in their right mind would have wanted to live in that world, THERE ARE GIANT HUMAN-EATING MONSTERS! LITERALLY EVERYONE IN THAT SEIRES DIES!  
Not that I wouldn't want to meet the characters or anything, it's just that everybody dies and as much as I hate my life, I don't want to die.  
So how did I end up here? I'll tell you what I can remember so far, but I've got to warn you; it's not a long story...

It all started long ago, in a land far away (about 5 minutes ago and 50 meters from where I'm standing now.)

There was nothing, and then suddenly there was something. It may sound odd, but this is the best way I can describe it. The "nothing" wasn't like floating in darkness or even being dead, there was just nothing. The closest thing to it is just not existing. And the something? When I say "Something" I mean everything. An entire world just appeared out of nothingness. Or maybe I appeared into that world from nothingness, who knows? But anyway, back to something;

There _was_ something. There was dirt and grass, and I was lying face down in it.

I'd spent most of my life before this living in Manchester City Centre, so I apart from the occasional family holiday I didn't have much experience with the country side. Actually, I have a strange feeling that I should really have been in Manchester at that moment, but I wasn't.

Miles of trees and fields on all sides, the only thing resembling any sort of civilisation was a cluster of run down houses. Actually, this whole place looked like it had been abandoned. The fields, if they could actually still be called fields, looked like they hadn't been tended to for at least 5 years and the houses looked like something out of a zombie apocalypse movie.

Apocalypse? Maybe, but zombies? Apparently I wasn't going to be that lucky.

I spent a couple of minutes just sitting there, wondering what the hell was going on and where I was. Who I was.

I couldn't remember anything. Nothing important at least. Not my name, or my past or even what I looked like now I come to think of it, but none of that was important. I was just too busy trying to work out what was going on. Had I gotten drunk with my friends and passed out in a field somewhere? Probably not, I don't drink.. do I? Okay, maybe I was kidnapped? No, why would someone go to the length of kidnapping me to just leave me in a fucking field?

After thinking about it for a while I realised that I could actually remember some things, like (Honestly, this one is real fucking funny. Fate has a really shit sense of humour,) some conversations I'd had with my friends in the past. One in particular stood out...

...It was this one time that one of my friends telling me about selective amnesia. _Selective fucking amnesia. _  
From what she said, selective amnesia is a type of amnesia where the person effective can remember some things, pointless things like child hood memories, the plot of their favourite anime and all the lyrics form their favourite song but all the important details like their name and age are forgotten. It's kind of ironic how I still have that particular memory.

I happened to be sitting near a puddle. It wasn't a very large puddle; about the size of an A4 piece or paper, maybe a little bigger. I couldn't see my reflection in it, or at least I wasn't concentrating on my reflection. I was concentrating on the ripples.

Have you ever watched Jurassic Park? No? You really should. It is honestly one of the best movies I have ever seen, I'm fairly sure someone sold their soul for those special effects. But it isn't just the effects that make it a great film, it's the way they build up suspense whenever the T-Rex is about to come on. It's one of the most amazing ideas in cinematic history.  
When something as big as a T-Rex walks, it's so heavy that it creates tiny tremors, shaking the earth around it. If there happens to be any still water near the tiny T-Rex tremors, it will cause it to visibly ripple. This idea had always fascinated me, and throughout the whole of my child hood I'd constantly check cups of water and puddles for Dinosaurs. Everyone thought I was adorable.

The puddle next to me was rippling. Not like someone had put their finger in at one end and made crazy markings all over the place, but perfect ripples right from the centre of the water.  
If my extensive knowledge of Sci-Fi-Action-and-thriller movies had taught me anything it was that something big was coming, and that I was in deep shit.

I looked around, realising that I really should have been able to see whatever was chasing me by now. The field-land was so flat and the only thing that could really have provided enough cover to hide something that large was that huge patch of trees over there-

Literally just as I had thought that, the trees began to rustle. It was just like that scene in Jurassic park where they're trying to feed the T-Rex, and all they can see are the trees rustling where the T-Rex is. Obviously, as I had dinosaurs on the brain I was all but expecting a giant lizard to appear, so you can imagine my surprise when a huge humanoid creature emerged from the trees instead.

To be honest, if I wasn't in mortal danger and the titan wasn't running towards me as if I was his-his? its? hers? do titans even have genders? I should really work on that new year's resolution of referring to everyone with gender neutral pronouns- long lost lover, I would have either laughed or started singing the attack on titan theme tune. Or both, probably both.

As it was, I _was_ in mortal danger and I _did_ have a 6-7m class titan running towards me.

When you watch Attack On Titan, do you laugh at the titan's expressions? Their weird hair and bloated bodies?  
I know I used to. Of course I did, it was just a TV show. The titans ate people, it was somewhere between funny-and-enjoyable and gory-and-horrific but that's why I watched it. That's why I enjoyed it. It was fantasy.  
Let me tell you, in real life it isn't funny or enjoyable at all. It's just gory and horrific. For fucks sake, there were real titans. Real, giant, brainless and almost unbeatable monsters whose only reason for living was to kill humans. To eat humans.  
I knew that this titan's contorted expression would haunt me for the rest of my life, which at the moment didn't look like it was going to be too long. Its face was twisted into a horrific smile, its eyes ever so slightly of centre and its hair hanging down in matted clumps. The rest of its body was just as grotesquely out of proportion, with stubby legs and a bulging stomach. It swung its arms manically as it ran, which only made it more terrifying.

Why the fuck had I enjoyed this show at all?

But yeah, that brings us up to date. Oh, the dress? Yeah. I still don't know why I'm wearing a dress, I hate dresses. I don't even own any dresses, so I have no idea where this one came from.

The titan was still about 20m away from me but I don't know why I was running. Obviously, the monster could run faster than me, and with no walls (and by walls I mean Walls, with a capital W. Like the huge town Walls that protected people from titans,) in sight other than the walls of the houses, there was no chance of making it to the city before the thing caught up with me.  
Honestly, it doesn't surprise me that I'd end up in the world of my favourite anime only to die before I can do anything interesting. At this rate there was no way I'd even get to be in an episode. Typical.

I knew running was pointless, but Mikasa had said something appropriate about fighting for survival and winning in the first season of SNK when she thought Eren was dead. I can't remember it exactly, but I'm sure it applies to my situation somehow. That's why I kept running.

~*~  
Luckily for me, help wasn't too far off.  
~*~

It was supposed to be a regular recon mission, go study a couple of Aberrant titans and see if there was a behaviour pattern.  
Just as Levi had predicted, they hadn't learnt anything. Only half the force that had gone out were returning, and for once Levi couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand being right in the middle of the formation, right near the safest part. Right in the centre, with all the injured and dying soldiers.

Honestly, he didn't know what had come over him, he just couldn't bear to look at their faces because hell, even humanity's strongest had to have emotions some times.  
So, he'd swapped positions with one of the scouts who had been more than happy to give up his place and swap it for one of the safer positions. Erwin wouldn't be happy, of course, but he didn't care about him at the moment.

Levi wasn't grieving, he was just taking his anger out on any titans that dared to cross his path. Grieving could wait until the remaining soldiers were safely back inside the walls, Levi had a job to do.

The Corporal noticed a titan off to his left. It would have to be exterminated, it was right in the middle of the survey corps path. If he didn't kill it now, someone else would have to later. Better to just get it over and done with.  
But the titan wasn't heading towards Levi, it was running in almost perfect parallel to his horse. The freak seemed to be running straight towards a cluster of houses, as if it was pursuing something.

_Now what could that _thing_ be doing? _Levi wondered dejectedly. He brought his horse about so that he was also headed towards the houses. _What could that titan want more than the whole formation?_

I don't want to admit that I gave up. I mean, it's what anyone would do in my situation; running from a titan on foot with not horse, no 3DMG and no chance of being saved. Most people would have given up much earlier than I did.  
I had hoped, originally, that the houses would provide some sort of protection from the titan but when I got there I realised that the structures were far to delicate to do me any good. To be honest, I'd probably just be crushed by the falling debris instead of being eaten. I slumped to my knees in the middle of the dusty street. Pathetic.

The titan would be here any minute, I could feel the ground shaking.

Apparently the beast was so eager to get to me that instead of walking around the houses, he just ran straight through them destroying the structures as he did. Pieces of wood and rubble flew though the air, a few of them nearly hitting me. I choked on the dust, trying not to enhale too much of it in my panic. Fuck.

For a moment the titan loomed over me, the twisted smile still plastered to its face. He looked at me, and I looked at him. Then he grabbed me.

I'd seen it happen loads of times in the anime, but it was so different when it was actually you. The titan wrapped its fist around me unceremoniously, and lifted me off the ground.

This was it, this was the end. I was going to die with so many questions still left to be answered, I couldn't even remember my name and I was going to die. If I couldn't remember who I was then what had been the point of my life?

"DAMN IT!" I yelled. I didn't care that I was effectively talking to myself. I was going to die. The titan held his fist up, opened his mouth and...

Then two things happened.

The Titan's mouth closed around the space my head should have been, but I wasn't there anymore. Instead, I was falling.

I fell for about 6, maybe 7 meters before crashing to the ground. It's a miracle I didn't break every bone in my body but hey, it's a fan fiction. Injuries don't have to be accurate.  
I wasn't paying attention to how I had miraculously survived the fall with no injuries though, I was too awed by the fact that I had just passed through a solid object and other thing that had happened, and I'm sure none of you will blame me for the second part.

The other thing that happened at that exact moment, was Captain Levi.

**Yey, SNK fic chapter 1. I know its shit but you should totally Fav and Follow it anyway, and leave lots of lovely reviews because that's what nice people do!**

**Okay but seriously though, don't take this story too seriously. I'm trying to change my writing style and this is just a tester thing, even if the plot is literally the best idea in fanfiction history. Bare with my awful writing for that okay? Keep holding out for the plot.**


End file.
